Really?: A Paily Story
by gzuskryst
Summary: AU of PLL. Just following the development of Paige and Emily's love life. NO -A. I might add a bit of Sparia, I haven't decided yet... Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so, this is my first ever fan fiction. I've been inspired by a fellow writer, my friend, hyoriu. Well, that's his username at least. He's an amazing writer but, he writes about Anime... I don't read anime very much but he makes me want to read it. You should check him out. Sorry if it's not all too amazing, this is my first one after all.

Ch. 1: Distractions

She was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, at least not out of a magazine. I was in my 3rd period class, Gym, trying to do warm ups when I saw her. Although she didn't dress all too glamorous, seeming as she was in her gym uniform, she still radiated beauty. She had long brown curly locks that fell around her shoulders like a water fall, gorgeous sun kissed tan skin, and legs that seemed to go to the moon and back. Her deep chocolate brown eyes darting around the gymnasium frantically as though in panic, searching for something as though their lives depended on finding whatever it so desperately lost.

They continued their search until her eyes met mine, I must have been staring pretty hard because she seemed to have sensed my eyes on her. You know that feeling when you think someone is just staring holes into your back? That must have been what she felt because she stopped making her eyes move as though they were on speed when she finally found the culprit. Me.

Once I realized what had just occurred, I blushed rather profusely and prayed that Mr. J, our gym teacher, would just blow the damn whistle to start class. My prayers must have been heard by some higher power and class started right on time. Nothing too exciting really happened in gym after that, I mean it is gym, other than a few hit heads and some sports, how exciting can it get?

Fourth period I had lunch, to my relief because I was utterly STARVING. I looked at the lunch menu and found that they were serving pizza. Which, by the way, does in fact taste like actual pizza not cardboard. I got in line as soon as I could because that thing can just become a labyrinth of people if you don't tackle it head. I finally got to the front and got my beloved pizza.

I started looking for a place to sit but my search was soon interrupted by a frantic and rather tiny body waving for me to join her. Pru, my rather eccentric best friend. She's a small girl, around 5'2 and weighed no more than a buck-o-five. She had choppy blonde hair, rather fair skin and big grayish blue eyes that reminded me a lot of lightning. She may seem small and innocent but trust me, her mouth is as filthy as a sewer.

"Hey, fucktard get your ass over here!"

Pru says.

See what I'm saying? The girl has no filter and is quite the asshole, if I do say so myself. But I've known her since we were in Pre-school so I'm pretty used to it. To others she's as nuts as almonds, but to me she's, well Pru.

"You're going to get enough of calling me stuff like that. Why are you so damn aggressive, Pru?"

"The same reason your mom is such a slut! I missed you so much Paigey." She says while hopping in my lap.

"Pru, what do you mean? I saw you literally yesterday."

"I know dammit, can't a girl just miss her best friend?"

She says while kissing me all over my face. She does this all of the time. Pru is the "Aggressive yet affectionate" type. She shamelessly flirts and kisses me in front of everyone and then has the nerve to wonder why I don't have a girlfriend! It's not like I really mind, though. That's just who she is and I'll never ask her to change that about herself. Hell, that's part of the reason I love her so much.

"Yes, you can miss your best friend but if I didn't know you so well it could come across as clingy." I say as nicely as possible.

"Paige, shut up, please. So, how is your first day of school so far?"

"It's been pre-", I'm cut off when Pru, rather loudly calls someone over to our table.

"EMILY! EMILY! EM! GET YOUR PRETTY ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Pru broadcasts through her big mouth. I swear that girl has a bullhorn for vocal chords.

The girl called Emily starts to turn around and walks to our table. My breath hitches when I come to the realization that this is the beautiful face I say in gym and my mind spirals. I suddenly become way more aware of everything, feeling the sudden urge to impress. I try to get up and brush the fallen crumbs from my lap but, then I realize, the crumbs aren't crumbs they're Pru. I don't know why, but knowing she's here makes me relax a bit. Even though I'm still rather stiff, Pru's presence makes this all a tad less... Awkward. For me at least.

Emily finally makes her way to the table and sits down. She starts talking to Pru about something but my mind can't seem to tell my eyes to stop looking at her. I don't hear a word they're saying because I'm too busy studying the perfection that is her face. I'm not the type to fall for someone just for her looks but I'd feel pretty dam bad if I were blind and deprived of the sight that is before me.

I'm knocked back into reality when I hear Pru calling my name.

"Wha, what? I'm sorry, I didn't get that." I say, still in a rather twilight zone state.

"Welcome back to earth shit stick! We were asking you what class you had next." Pru exclaims.

"Oh, Ummm, I think I have Physics. Yeah, physics." I say.

"I have physics, too. Let me guess, with Mr. Teague, right?" Emily asks with both eyebrow raised making me note that she looks absolutely adorable while asking questions.

"Yeah, Mr. Teague. So that's cool, at least I'll go in there with a new buddy!" I mentally curse myself for being so lame. I can't help it though, she just makes me nervous. Pru looks at me sideways and Emily just blushes and laughs.

"It's 1:49, class starts at 1:56, so we need to haul ass to class because I am NOT getting another tardy today." Pru says.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey Paige, since we're going to the same class do you wanna walk with me?" Emily asks with what has to be the most gorgeous smile in all of Rosewood.

I smile back and say, "Yeah, sure lets go."

We make our way to class in a comfortable silence, only smiling politely when we come across people we know. We finally get to physics at 1:54, thank the heavens, and sit by each other in the back, waiting for class to start.

Mr. Teague makes a rather boring introduction about himself and the class. Honestly, I can't really say if it were boring or not because my mind was stuck on the person next to me. She's looking straight ahead quite attentively and is even taking notes about taking notes. She's just adorable. I must have really been in another world because I don't even notice Mr. Teague calling my name. Emily had to tap my shoulder to get my attention.

"Are you okay miss? You seem rather distracted?" Mr. Teague says with a slight slither of irritation. I can already tell that I won't like him because he's one of those teachers that needs EVERY eye on them.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine. I was just lost in thought." The truth is was that I WASNT fine. My shoulder still tingled with heat form when Emily had touched it.

"Well then get found and pay attention." Mr. Teague says rudely. Great, egotistic and a smart ass, just my luck. I spend the rest of class fawning attentiveness and intrigue. Waiting, patiently might I add, for the bell to ring. The bell finally goes ding-dong and I'm bothered to say that I'm kind of disappointed. Not because I actually like to be in that class but because that's the last class of the day and the last time I'll see Emily until tomorrow.

I feel foolish because I just met her literally 2 hours ago but still, a girl can dream dammit. I walk out of the school and I see Pru waiting by my car. I have a black Jeep Cherokee with white detailing that I got for my 16th birthday. Although it's a nice car, I'm not rich and I don't want anyone to think that.

"It's about time Paige, I've been waiting for 40 min." Pru says impatiently.

"School just let out 5 minutes ago, dumb ass. Stop exaggerating."

"Blah blah blah, hey I promised Emily a ride. I know you wont mind since you were practically drooling over the girl."

"Pru, I was not drooling. And how are you going to offer her a ride when you need a ride yourself?"

"Paige, I'm trying to help you. Drop me off first so you can stop staring at her like you're window shopping and actually TALK to her."

I sat back in the seat and thought it over. I mean, it's just one ride. It can't be that bad.

"Fine, but only because she needs a ride and I actually would like to talk to her rather than stare." I say. We sit back in the car waiting for Emily. She text Pru and told her that she had to get her books from her locker and she'll be right out. She comes out of the school about 2 minutes later and looks for the car. I realize she doesn't know which car it is so I stick my head out and call out her name. She smiles and starts to walk toward the car. She gets in and I drive off.

I drop Pru off first, now I'm nervous. Emily moves to sit in the front of the car. I'm so preoccupied with trying to process the sudden closeness I don't even here Pru yelling a goodbye.

"Bye..." I say half heartedly. I make sure she closes the door of her house before I drive off.

"Are you okay? You seemed sort of distant?" Emily asks her voice emitting signs of worry and curiosity. I have a total brain fart when I say,

"You're face is just distracting is all." My eyes widen with the revelation of what I just said. God, I need to work on this whole 'talking to emily' thing.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asks. Somehow I feel sad because she should never think that anything I say to her would be negative.

"WHAT?! No, you're face is distracting in a good way. A very good way. It's perfect."

"Well you're not so bad yourself. Make a right up here."

"Wow, you live 4 doors down from me. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

I say more to myself than to her.

"Well yeah, we do go to the same school. But yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing your face more than 5 times a week." Emily flirted. OMG EMILY IS FLIRTING WITH ME! Okay Paige, calm down, say something cool.

"Yep, you wanna go out with me?" I practically blurt out. This girl makes me have the worst diarrhea of the mouth.

"I thought you'd never ask. Movies? Friday? You can pick me up at 7, we can walk there, if you'd like." Emily asks while batting her beautiful long lashes. At that moment I knew that as long as she was in the mix Id do anything she liked.

"Yeah, yeah that's cool." I say. We're just sitting in front of her house and I realize that must be creepy so I, much to my own reluctance, say "Um, so I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need a ride to school?"

"No, I don't need one but since it's from you Id like one." She says while smiling. I, Paige McCullers, am in love.

"Ohh, um, okay. Bye, Em. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Paige."

I watch and wait until she gets into her house before I pull off. Even then my mind is on a different planet. Just thinking of Emily even being the slightest bit interested in me is a beautiful thought. Apparently I decided to get distracted at a red light because at least 5 cars are honking at me.

That's when I realize that this girl would be my biggest distraction...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This writing thing is so fun. Lol, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I think I'm gonna try to update at least once a week. But I'll warn you if my schedule ever gets too hectic and I can't. Review! Fav. And follow lol. Love ya! Enjoy**.

Ch. 2: Cock Block

Today is Thursday and I cannot wait for Friday. It's more of a nervous anxiousness, I just really want it to be perfect. Well, as perfect as watching a movie can be. Because I don't know what I'll do if she hates it... Oh god, what if she hates it? Before I can really panic my alarm goes off waking me up fully. I roll out of bed and head to the bathroom. I switch the light on but I wish I hadn't because my eyes haven't adjusted to the light yet, so I squint rather tightly.

I get over the drastic change and pull out my toothbrush and towel to brush my teeth and wash my face. I then head to my closet to pick out something to wear. Lately, this process of picking out clothes has become lengthier because I feel the need to impress Emily.

I finally decide to put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up, and a black motorcycle jacket. I top the look off with black Chelsea boots. After I get my bag I get my keys and head out. Although school started only a few days ago, me and Em have gotten into the whole 'car pooling' routine, seeming as she lives so close.

I pull up in front of her house and honk the horn twice to let her know I'm outside. She comes out of her door and my jaw drops. She's wearing tight light wash blue jeans, a white v-neck that shows a considerable amount of cleavage, and a black bomber jacket to top it off.

She notices me staring and says,

"Well you can at least wait until we go on our date before you start mentally undressing me."

I look forward out of the window and blush to the extreme as she puts her seat belt on. Safety first! Right? The car ride goes on in a comfortable silence until Emily breaks it.

"Aren't you supposed to get Pru?"

"Oh, no. She got her car fixed a few days ago. It's about time, the damn thing has been broken for about 3 months." I say while smirking and shaking my head.

"Wow, I wish I had a car..."

"Why? You don't like riding in the car with me?" I say pouting subconsciously.

"No! It's not that. It's just it'd be way easier for me to go everywhere. I love riding with you."

"Better, because if you didn't YOUD be walking from here all the way to school." I say with a smirk. She looks at me while fawning hurt and hits my arm playfully.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh trust me, I would." I say while laughing. She looks at me with an 'I'm hurt' look and starts to pout.

"Please don't do that. Never pout around me again. I get the sudden urge to hold you forever." I say. I think she thought I was kidding but I wasn't, I really do get the urge to hold her when she pouts.

Her pout turns into a mischievous smirk as she says, "Well maybe that's what I want."

I couldn't reply because by then we were in the school's parking lot. We got out of the car and waited for Pru. For some reason, ever sense her car has gotten fixed she's been even LATER to school.

"I don't know why, but I'm just now noticing your car is pretty big. Are you using it to make up for something else?" The tan beauty asks jokingly.

"Oh yeah definitely. I'm using it to make up for something that's non-existent." I say while laughing.

Pru finally gets here about 5 minutes before school starts and we head toward the main entrance. That's where I notice Pru looks rather different today. I abruptly stop causing Em and Pru to walk ahead of me.

"Pru, come here." I say with authority dripping form my face.

She stops and turns around slowly and starts to walk toward me. I really look at her and realize what's different; She has a hickey on her neck. I stare at it wide eyed and grab her face around her chin.

"What the hell is this? Who gave this to you?"

"Paige, can we talk about this later?"

"No Pru, we cannot talk about this later. Answer my question."

"Paige calm down, it's just a hickey." Emily chimes in. I don't break when contact with Pru as I say,

"No, it's not just a hickey. Pru doesn't get 'just' a hickey. She doesn't let people mark her because she says it makes her feel owned. She would never LET someone do this unless she really... Who is he? And how long have you been messing around?"

"How did you...? Not that long, Paige let me go." Pru says. I do what she says and let go, reluctantly at that. I'm kind of hurt by the fact that whoever she's messing around with she didn't feel the need to tell me. I'm her best friend and she's mine, and I want to know those sort of things. Call me nosey if you'd like but hey, that's just how I feel.

"To answer your question Paige, his name is David. He's nice and I didn't let him Mark me, it sort of... Happened."

"Was it like a one night thing or?" Emily asks with curiosity.

"No, it wasn't. I think I might actually like him."

We walk in silence for a few seconds longer. I don't know how I feel about this. I just want her to be happy. But I don't like the fact that she felt the need to hide it from me.

"Does he make you happy?" I ask Pru with seriousness and concern dripping firm ever word.

"Yes, he does actually." Pru says while smiling. That's all I needed to see to be content with it all.

"Alright so now that that's settled, Paige you need to get laid. You're so tense. Ever since you became a prude turning girls down left and right you've been extra concerned with my love life." My mind goes blank at Pru's statement. Emily looks at me with an almost unreadable expression and Pru looks at me expectantly. God, kill me now.

"First off, I don't need to get laid. And second of all I'm not interested in your love life. I'm just concerned is all. You're my best friend, I just want to be there for you." I say. Although I have ulterior motive of getting my sex life out of the conversation.

"And I get that. Just don't touch my face again. I don't know if your hands have been in your vagina or not." Pru says before I can respond the bell rings and we hurry to class.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful and now I'm just waiting for Emily at my car. I see her walking toward me, and for some reason she seems really distant. We get in the car the tension is so thick it couldn't even be cut with a chainsaw. I can't take it anymore so I finally break the silence.

"Em, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong it's just. Nothing, it's not important."

"Yeah, it is. Something's clearly bothering you. I can feel it... I think."

I can tell she's fighting a laugh at my sudden stupidness.

"It's just that earlier Pru said something. And I know it shouldn't effect me at all and it's none of my business but I couldn't shake it... What does she mean by ever since you BECAME a prude?"

I think my heart stopped about 15 and a half beats. When I start to speak I realize I exhaled a breath I had no idea I was holding in.

"Umm, well. During Junior year I was kind of... Well, nothing short of promiscuous. Actually, I was a slut. I slept with any girl that would put out and I was sort of the hit it and quit it type. During the summer I told myself that I wouldn't just sleep with girls just because I could and stopped. I don't know what made me make that promise. But ever since then I've kept it up."

"So, you were a player?"

"No no no, I never played with a girls emotion. Half the time they were too drunk to feel anything afterward. Especially not there legs," I say while smirking. Clearly Emily didn't appreciate the shot at light hearted-ness so I cleared my throat and continued. "But I never took there love for granted. Only one night stands and the occasional booty call. But even those were few and far between..."

"Okay." Emily says.

"Okay?" I say sort of confused.

"Okay. It was none of my business in the first place. But I'm happy you were honest with me regardless. And even after you tell me this I feel like I can trust you MORE." She says while smiling.

"Good, I hope this doesn't change how you view me. Because, even though we haven't gone a date yet, I really like you."

"I really like you too, Paigey."

"Aghhhh get out, get out." I say playfully.

"Why? You don't like it when I call you Paigy?" Em says while batting her gorgeous eyelashes. I knew then she could call me anything and Id be just fine with it.

"You can call me anything you'd like, darling." I say as my voice goes down an octave. At this point, if you're wondering, I have not crashed the car. We're sitting in front of Emily's house.

"Oh really?" She says with a smirk while looking from my eyes to my lips. My body reacts before my mind does and I push our lips together. At first I was scared that she wouldn't kiss back but her lips reacted to mine almost immediately. The kiss started off slow and passionate. Her soft lips working against mine searching for more closeness.

She drags her tongue against my bottom lip and I eagerly allow her to enter. Our tongues are circling around our domes of warmth. It's like a dream. She tastes like cherries with a hint of mint. But before the kiss can become too heated, my phone rings. I groan against her lips and turn to see whose interrupted my fantasy turned reality.

I look at the screen and surprise surprise, it's Pru.

"What?" I say with irritation.

"Can you come and get me? My car ran out of gas. I forgot to fill it this morning."

I turn to look at Emily who is staring at my lips hungrily and I mentally curse Pru for her fucked up timing.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second. Bye." I hang up before she can respond. Just as I end the call Emily reattaches our lips.

"Now where were we?" She says against me and I almost forget the task at hand right then and there. Reluctantly, I pull away.

"As much as I'd love to continue to attack your face. I have to get to Pru, get car ran out of gas and she needs a ride."

"Ugh, okay. Bye Paige, I'll see you tomorrow." Emily says as she gets out of the car.

"Yep, bye Em see you tomorrow." I say watching her sashay I her door. A part of me feels like she knows I'm watching and is putting on a show for me on purpose. I shake my head of my state of fogginess and drive off to Pru.

God, she's the true definition of cock block...

**I hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews and tell me what your like to see! I'm here to write for the people! Lol, this chapter was kinda fun to write. Kinda just something to put out there. PM me if you have an ideas for the story. I'm open for sugsuggestions. It'd be cool for this to be a true FAN fic. Lol, bye bye. Love you! **


End file.
